The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia plant, botanically known as Camellia sasanqua, commercially known as Royal Flush Shishi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘GNC CAM1’.
The new Camellia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Camellia sasanqua ‘Shishi Gashira’, not patented. The new Camellia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Shishi Gashira’ in an outdoor nursery in El Campo, Tex. in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Camellia plant by semi-hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in El Campo, Tex. since July, 2011 shown that the unique features of this new Camellia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.